The World is a Strange Place
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Tes is an orphaned girl, along with her older brother Dax, who constantly gets kicked out of schools and foster homes for being weird. She has no idea who or what she is. One day, she moves to a brand new foster home where she goes to a new very weird school. She soon meets Zim, Gir, Gaz, and Dib, and she's finally found friends- and more enemies- who can help her with her issues.
1. Chapter 1

Yoruko: Konnichiwa! Be nice because this is my sister's first attempt at a fanfiction- this is her birthday present to me!

Mar: Yo, this is her sis. I normally hate fanfictions, but this is just for my dear old big sis. Her birthday is coming up soon, so I figured this would be the ultimate present for her.

Kagome: Mou, I like being in the stories… Can't I be in this one?

Mar: NO! I hate crossovers even more than I hate fanfiction itself… (shoves Kagome out)

Yoruko: Hey, that wasn't nice! (eats chocolate bar) Oh, wow! So cute! Gir! Want a chocolate bar?

Gir: I like taquitos… Mar doesn't own anythings nor does Yoru-chan… Except for this and her OCs… WAAH! (sniffles) I loveded you piggy, I loveded you! (on the ground crying about his piggy)

Zim: Gir, why was there bacon in the soap again?

Gir: (grins) I made it myself! (runs around until he falls down)

Tes: Yay! I'm just a random OC of Mar's! I'm important for once! ^.^ (runs around)

Mar: By the way, thank you nee-chan for writing the summary for me! I suck at writing summaries very badly!

Yoruko: No problem, imouto! Anything for my dear imouto! ^.^

SUMMARY: Tes is an odd orphan girl who doesn't fit in or even know what she is. Because of it she and her brother Dax keep moving from foster home to foster home. They've moved yet again. On her way to her new school, she comes across a house that stands out as much as she does. She meets Zim and Gir, and just might have found the key to the mysteries about who and what she is.

**Chapter 1**

I stared into the clouds outside my window, longing for the truth about my past. There's nothing that can save me from this Hell I live in. I wish… I wish I knew who and what I really am.

Everyone, everywhere gives me lies about my past. I can sense lies, although I'm not too sure how. Maybe it connects to whatever I am, because I can't be human when I'm such a freak, everywhere I go. Now, because of exactly that, I've been kicked out, and I'm dragging my poor brother Dax with me. I wish there was at least a single foster parent who understood why I'm like this.

Dax is the only one who at least tries to understand, but I don't think he gets it. Dax is accepted wherever he goes, but me? I'm never accepted by anyone, and they send me from place to place just because I'm different. If I get lucky, maybe I'll be accepted this time? Probably not, but I can still try.

"Tes," Dax said, trying to keep calm. Then, I think he just blew that out. "TES! Stop your damn daydreaming and get into the real world, will you!"

I sighed, and jumped off the ground. _Tes, you're thirteen, _I told myself. _Stop acting like this. You'll be even more of a freak if you keep on acting like this, you know!_ I looked at the school uniform that Dax must have laid on my bed in disgust. "What is this, Japan? 'Cause that looks like a Japanese uniform. I'm not wearing that. I'm not a stupid freaking sailor girl."

Dax sighed. "I knew you would act like that. This school district seems to work like a Japanese school district, as odd as that is. But," he said, pausing. "That is partially a good thing because the Japanese tend to have better education systems. Anyways, because I knew you would complain, I made sure we also got a boy's uniform for you because I knew that you would like the boy's uniform better."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, squeezing my brother into a hug, which is pretty abnormal for me. "Love you, Daxy! You're the best!"

Dax grinned. "I know I am," he said. "I _do_ try my best!" He tried to pull me into a noogie, but that didn't work out too great because he's quite a bit shorter than me, due to my freakish tallness. I fell to the floor when he tried to do that. With this odd tallness, comes great clumsiness for me.

I am one of the clumsiest people you will ever meet. In fact, one time back in third grade, I tripped and fell, knocking me into the boy's bathroom when a lot of boys were in there. Mind you, when I say a lot, I mean _a lot_! That's probably the most embarrassing incident I've ever gone through in my entire life, you know.

_**Teeeeeessssssss, **_a voice started coming into my head. "NO!" I screamed, getting my brother to look at me oddly, but I just shook my head. He realized it was my split personalities trying to break the surface, but I pushed him away from me when he got close. He waited for me to calm down a little and then he headed towards the door.

Okay, that sounds really odd, but it's true. I guess you could say I'm more than one person, but I try to not let that get out of me. In fact, that's part of the reason I got kicked out of schools sometimes- WAIT! NO! I've told you too much already. "Here, I'll leave the room," Dax said. "So you can get dressed. I'll meet you outside, then."

I nodded as he left the room. I quickly got dressed, then jumped out the window, landing on my two feet. Even though I'm clumsy, I still have good reflexes when I do things on purpose. So, if, for example, what I just did, was on purpose, I probably won't get hurt too bad, if at all. Anyways, I walked up to my brother, with the stuff I need slung around my shoulder in a one strapped backpack, no, not a messenger bag, It's different.

I looked at the IPhone that had been given to me by a boy from one of my previous schools. He was the only one who was nice to me that wasn't my brother. When I got kicked out again, he gave me the IPhone so we could still communicate. But two days later, his house was burned down, with him inside it. No survivors. I haven't really made any friends since, and I haven't been the same since either.

It was still a little early, and we could walk to the school pretty fast, so I decided to scope out the neighborhood for any potential friends or threats. I told Dax what I was going to do, and he let me go. I walked quickly, aching to spread my wings out, but I knew I shouldn't in this place; I should seem as normal as possible for as long as possible.

Yes, I said wings. Get over it. Anyways, as I was walking, I came across a house that stood out like a sore thumb among the other homes. Gnomes, flamingoes, and a door that looked like a men's bathroom door? That's really weird. I slowly walked into the yard, trying to seem like I had friendly intentions, which I kind of do, but still. I knocked on the door, and to my shock, someone almost immediately answered.

I looked down to see a small green dog, and I raised an eyebrow. "Hi pretty girl!" the dog said, and my eye twitched at the "pretty girl" part. I hate being called pretty. It makes me want to puke. But, being as this green dog was incredibly cute, the feeling was immediately washed away. "Are you here to see my master? Wha's your name? Do you like tacos? Do you like piggies? I like piggies!" The dog held up a rubber piggy, and I couldn't help but grin. I normally don't think anything is cute, but this dog just makes my tough exterior and interior melt away.

"Yes, I'm here to see your master." I said. Not a total lie. Then I softened. "Yes, I like tacos and piggies. That is a very nice piggy you have right there." The dog grinned.

"Want a taco?" the green dog asked, seeming to be inviting me in. I smiled and nodded as he ran off into the kitchen. I stepped in the house and observed the odd interior, and the almost freaky picture of a monkey. This place isn't normal, and whether I like it or not, that adorable dog isn't from Earth, that's certain. I mean, you can even see a zipper, and no normal dog is green and can talk.

Suddenly I heard another voice in the kitchen. "Gir, what are you doing?" the voice said, sounding annoyed. I scooted a little closer so I could see what was going on. I saw the dog, which I assume is named Gir, and I caught a glimpse of green skin and an antennae. _An alien? _I wondered. I quietly crept into the kitchen behind the green skinned person/alien, trying to make sure he didn't hear me.

"Making tacos for pretty girl," Gir said, pointing at me. "She likes tacos!" Gir looked incredibly cute as he tilted his head to point at me. The alien whirled around, staring at me for a few seconds, seeming to be trying to understand what's going on.

After a few minutes, he screamed. "GAAAAAAH!" I couldn't help but laugh as he screamed at me. He turned back to Gir. "Gir, why did you let a human into the base?"

I laughed maniacally. "Does this look human to you, alien?" I said, unfurling my wings. _No, no, no! _I thought. _My other side… It's trying to take over again… _I shook my head to get the other side out of me, and it should work for awhile for the meantime. "I'm really sorry about that." I said, scratching my head. "Let's try that again. I'm Tes. Who might you be? What race are you, because you're obviously not human, though I don't care if you _are _human or if you _aren't_."

The alien raised a non-existent eyebrow, then cleared his throat. "I AM ZIM! FEAR ME!" Zim said, jumping up onto the table and putting up a fist in the air.

"Ooookay…" I said, backing off a bit. "So tell me about this place, will you? This general neighborhood."

"Zim has not seen you around before. Where do you come from, hu-, well, whatever you are?" Zim said, seeming to be ignoring me, and strangely enough, talking in third person.

"You answer my question, I'll answer yours."

"SILENCE, FILTHY, well, whatever you are. I AM ZIM!"

"Yes, we've made it very clear that you are Zim. One, I'm not filthy, and two, I have no idea what species I am. Now answer the damn question."

"TACOS!" Gir yelled, throwing a taco at me. I quickly caught it, and I started tearing through it, shoving it into my mouth. Zim looked like he was going to hurl.

"You're disgusting!" Zim said, sticking his tongue out in absolute disgust. "How do you eat this, disgusting, human filth? Is it a feature you have, because you do not seem to be human, and no Irken would even consider eating that filth."

I scowled. "I told you, Zim," I said, trying to keep my cool. "I don't know what I am, so quit asking me. Maybe you can call me by my own name? A brilliant idea, don't you think?" I spiked him with my sarcasm, and I crossed my arms over my chest, unsmiling.

"You're very awkward." Zim said, raising an eyebrow at me. "Tex, was it?"

"Oh, and you're not awkward?" I said, keeping my sarcasm cold. "No, my name isn't Tex, it's Tes." I poked his forehead, and he shied away, screeching a little. I thought it was funny, so I kept poking him until he screamed, running off.

Suddenly I heard a noise from outside in the front yard. I hid my wings in my shirt quickly through the cuts I put in it to make sure my wings can get out if needed, though the rips shouldn't be _too _noticeable. "Zim, I'm assuming you have a disguise, like Gir?" I said, not waiting for a response. "Because there's somebody at the door, and I assume you don't want anyone to see you in your alien form?"

He nodded, and put on his disguise; eye contacts, and wig. "That's it?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Zim scowled at me. "Yes, that's it." He said. "I have figured out how to transmit the 'junior high' uniform onto my disguise." He demonstrated to prove it to me, though I just think he's showing off his technology, and I think he said he's Irken, so I guess Irken technology is pretty good. Much more advanced than human technology from what I've seen so far.

"What 'grade' are you in?" I asked. "Which class?" Maybe he's in the same class as me if we're in the same grade? There is a small chance of it.

"They call this 'grade' you speak of 'eighth grade'," Zim said. "If that is what you mean. They call it 'class 2B'."

"Well, we may very well be in the same class," I said, smiling evilly. "But, however, I don't know that yet, so don't get your hopes up. Oh, and don't keep scowling; you don't want your face to stay that way, now do you?"

At that last comment, I went to open the door, remembering someone had been out there. I spotted a boy with scythe like hair, weird Harry Potter-like glasses, and a horribly large head. "Who the heck are you?" I asked. "Did you know that you have a hideously large head?" That head is very large, and it's quiet ugly.

"MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!" the boy yelled. "And I was just about to say the same thing to you. Who are you, and what are you doing at Zim's house? Oh, wait, don't tell me, another alien? You're not _another _filthy alien scum, are you?"

For some reason, that just really set me off, so I decked him, causing his nose to bleed wildly. "Don't you dare call me an alien scum!" I said, holding him up by his shirt. Crap. That wasn't a very good idea, was it? That just makes everything worse.

"Dib!" a girl's voice yelled. "Get your butt over here, and stop playing with Zim!" The girl ran over here playing on a game system.

She looked at me, as I was holding the boy (named Dib?) up by his shirt collar. The girl looked up at me from her game system, her jaw dropped. Then she smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to him. Nice job. I'm Gaz."

"I'm Tes. Nice to meet you." I said, then I looked at her game system. "Oh, hey, is that a Game Slave 3? Oh my God, can I see?" I didn't wait for a response before I took it, and I worked on defeating the level.

"HEY!" She yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shoved the Game Slave back at her the very second she uttered the last word. I'd defeated the level she'd just started in a mere minute or two due to my special cheats I'd just put in it. I grinned as her eyes lit up like light bulbs.

"Are you happy now?" I asked, grinning. "I'll teach you the cheat sometime if you want me to. It's pretty easy to figure out."

"I've been having a lot of trouble with that level," Gaz said. "For the longest time. Of course I want to know how you defeated it!"

"Alright," I said, grinning. "I'll explain everything on the way to the junior high. Or do they call it a middle school here? Intermediate school?"

We started talking about the cheats and video games as we walked to school. Now that Dib kid is Zim's problem. I think this new town is going to be quite fun.

**End of Chapter**

Mar: Well, I'll admit, this _was _pretty fun to write… I am making my own fan comic technically. Not of this story. This is probably better. I'm planning on sending the fan comic to Nickelodeon so maybe we'll get NEW episodes of Invader Zim! ^.^

Yoruko: GAH! Why won't you let me read it imouto! T.T

Mar: Gosh, nee-chan, I'm already embarrassed enough about my writing, so please stop trying to force me! WAH! T.T

Gir: I like food… (chomps on chocolate bar Yoruko gave him earlier) I's got chocolate bubble gum!

Mar: I thought that was a smoothie that was chocolate bubble gum though. Eh, either way, YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST FREAKING ADORABLE CHARACTERS EVER INVENTED OF ANY SERIES, IF NOT THE MOST ADORABLE!

Gir: WAFFLES FOR EVERYBODY! (throws waffles at everyone)

Yoruko: Mmmmm… I like chocolate… 3

Tes: Wow, you make awesome waffles Gir! And Mar-kun, you write really good stories- and that was pretty accurate. One detail you missed, but I'm glad you didn't include it.

Zim: WHAT IS THIS DETAIL YOU SPEAK OF? TELL ZIM!

Mar: NEVER! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER! NOT EVEN NEE-CHAN GETS TO KNOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoruko: Man, you can be one creepy kid, Mar.

Dax: Why is there so little of the amazing me in here?

Mar: Cuz you're not important yet! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kagome: Mou, Mar-chan, are you absolutely sure you can't have me in the story?

Mar: Wait, how did you get back in here? AND NO! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED! (shoves Kagome back out)

Yoruko: You're not being very nice to Kagome, imouto! She has the all-access pass that I give to characters I like.

Mar: That no matter! Get out for now, and stay out Kagome-chan! Another thing, how did you get back in AGAIN?

Kagome: T.T (whines)

Mar: Anyways, I got more coming your way, dear reader(s)! Thank you and good night! XD Sorry that's something I heard from a hilarious Invader Zim spoof on youtube- if you're looking for something funny that involves Invader Zim- check out tumeke543 on youtube- she did absolutely INCREDIBLY HILARIOUS spoofs on Invader Zim if you want to check them out!

Zim: … GAAAAAH! What is wrong with these horrid 'youtube' monkeys? Filthy morons, I hate the Dib-worm more than anyone! HE IS THE ENEMY!

Mar: I completely agree, Zim. ZaDr, any of the pairings, they all are STUPID and a lot of them freak me out... So do fangirls... I have to live with one everyday...

Yoruko: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will infect you, imouto, with my fangirlism one day... BWAHAHAHAHA!

Mar: T.T (hides behind Zim) I have a scary nee-chan...

Yoruko: And I bet the readers have no idea how true that last statement of mine is.

Mar: T.T She's evil and scary... WAAAH!


	2. Chapter 2

Dib: YES! I have finally broken into Yoruko's domain! Ah, the sweet taste of victory. And the scent of it too. Wait, why do I smell chocolate?

Mar: Hi Dib. Wait, oh crap! Dib! GET YOUR FILTHY LARGE HEAD OUT OF MY NEE-CHAN'S LAIR! (beats up Dib, then ties him up, uses knockout gas, and delivers to Zim) Zim! I have delivered the Dib-worm to your base! Victory is ours, Zim!

Zim: Yes, I AM ZIM! Thank you, Mar. We will dispose of the Dib-worm, after conducting several, horrible, painful experiments on him! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (jumps onto table punching fist into the air) Ah, another victory for ZIM!

Yoruko: Still not sure why he talks in third person all the time. But either way, Zim is awesome, though Gaz is my favorite character.

Gaz: WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND BE QUIET? I'm in the zone… (growls)

Dib: Ah, my incredibly scary sister has come to listen!

Mar: What are you still doing here?! (beats the crap out of Dib, then re-delivers to Zim) Okay, I'm really sorry to the Dib fan girls- by the way all fan girls creep me out, but you guys probably creep me out the most- but if you don't like beating up scenes of Dib, well, don't like, don't read. Just saying.

Yoruko: That's the most important rule about reading fiction! ^.^

Tes: Unless it's an assignment for school…

Dax: Duh… Well, Mar? Am I going to be important this time?

Mar: Who knows? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gir, the disclaimer, please! ^.^

Gir: TACOS! Mar nor Yoru-chan owns nothing other than this story and the OCs! I like food…

Tes: Yay! I'm an OC! I ROCK! No, just kidding. I'm just average, or as average as you can be. I don't think it's totally possible to be normal.

**Chapter 2**

"Well, Gaz, I got to stop at the office first," I said as we entered the school. "Maybe later you can show me around, and I'll show you more game cheats I've picked up from being kicked around so much? Who knows, maybe you know things I don't!"

"Alright," Gaz said, smiling, though not looking up from her GS3. "I'll see you after you get from the office then." It's pretty amazing that I've already found a friend, and she even seems like the person who is kind of secluded and not quite all that friendly towards people. I hope she'll still be my friend when she finds out my secret. Eventually, everybody figures it out, whether I show them or not, on purpose or unintentionally.

I slowly walk into the office, suddenly feeling as though someone, or something, was watching me. I shook off the feeling as I approached the front desk. "Um, hi?" I said. "I'm the new girl. My name is Tes Wires."

The woman at the desk nodded. "You will be in class 2B." she said. "I am Ms. Sween. Hopefully, you won't be seeing me too much. I think this time it might work out. I can symphasize with your situation a bit. I was kicked around for being a rebel back in my day…" The woman seemed to be daydreaming, so I started to leave, but she shook her head. "Sorry about that. I'm an old woman, so I tend to take trips down memory lane. Here are the classes there are going to be in class 2B, your locker number, and your locker combination. Oh, and here is a map of the school. I can get someone to show you around if you'd like, Miss Wires."

"No, that's okay ma'am," I said. "Gaz Membrane already said she would help me around, so I'm fine."

Ms. Sween seemed a bit shocked, but she smiled. "That was very nice of her." She said. "Well, I'll let you get along then. If you have any problems, just visit me." I nodded, and exited.

I scoped the crowd for Gaz. A lot of people had got in by just a matter of minutes, so it was pretty hard. I spotted Zim rather quickly, but as I was about to go approach him someone nudged my arm. "Hey Gaz," I said. She nodded, not seeming to be paying much attention. "You ready to show me around?" She nodded, still not looking up from her Game Slave.

As we walked through the hallway, I smiled. This place, just felt, _right_, somehow. I've never felt like this ever before. I looked around. I think I'll be staying here.

I spotted Zim again, only this time at a locker, and I realized that my locker was right next to his. I'm not sure if I'm glad that my locker is next to his, or annoyed. "Um, Gaz?" I said. "This is my locker, isn't it? Locker 2B22?" That's a lot of twos. She took a quick peek at my papers, and nodded, then put her attention back to her GS3.

I noticed Zim screaming at his locker. He pulled out some sort of gun and fired at the locker several times. I couldn't help but laugh at his utter stupidity. I walked up to my locker and did my combination, then felt his gaze as I opened it up. "Do you need help?" I asked, just trying to be friendly.

"SILENCE!" Zim yelled. "Zim will not take help from anyone. I AM ZIM!" I sighed.

"Haven't we already made this clear that you are Zim?" I said. "You don't need to keep saying that. I always remember people's names."

Zim scowled at me, but I just went over to his locker, pushing him out of the way. I closed my eyes, then let my fingers do the actions. I opened my eyes when I heard a click, and I opened the locker. "Zim could have done that himself!" he said. "Zim needs the help of no one." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I said. "You could just thank me for opening your locker, you know. I could just be mean to you."

"SILENCE!" he yelled, but I tuned out what he was saying and put the things I needed to put in my locker where they should be, and tried to keep it at least a little organized. I nudged Gaz and we moved on.

**Later, in class**

"And this is the new student who just transferred here," the teacher said. "Her name is Tes Wires. Tes, I am Mr. Alcove. I hope you will have a good time at this school. If you would like to say anything before we begin, I will allow you to so maybe the students can get better acquainted with you."

The last comment made me think of how he probably knew that I was kicked out and didn't have friends. I shook away the feeling, and stood up straight. "I'm Tes, as he said. I just want to say that I'm not normal, so if you don't like that, just don't mess with me. I really don't take to that well." I have a feeling that being normal isn't anything that would reside around here, from what I've seen so far.

I got several strange looks, but I didn't care. I scanned the room for an empty seat, and I found one in the back corner. I noticed Zim and Dib sitting next to each other, and I absolutely know that's going to be chaotic for me.

I started tuning into Zim and Dib's conversation, even though it technically is eavesdropping, but it's pretty hard to tune it out anyways. "Well, Zim," Dib said, grinning. "If you're such an incredible and superior Invader, then why have you been here for almost three human years?"

"Nonsense!" Zim shot back. "I've just been too incredible to succeed. Right now, I have a plan that can't _possibly _fail! Not to mention, if you weren't so busy following me and trying to stop me from simply being me, ZIM, you might not have so much detention!"

"Wait, how did you know that I have detention?" Dib said, scowling at Zim.

"I know a lot of things about everyone," Zim said casually. "Including you, Dib-monkey. Spooky, yes?"

Sitting behind them is going to be a _really _long ride isn't it? Though, I kind of enjoy this. I really can't say that about much. I'm going to stay here, and enjoy it.

**End of Chapter**

Note to WanderSnark, the first guest reviewer of this story, from Yoruko: First off: BACK OFF, MY SISTER IS ELEVEN, and quite a bit younger to boot! She's been trying to figure out her writing style, and has enough self esteem issues where her writing is concerned as it is. She does _not_ by any means need anyone ruining that for her. I will be _pissed off _ifshe loses inspiration or confidence because of someone like you saying something like that. Second: She's not basing the more than one personality thing off of the actual disorder, and as this is a fictional story the multiple personality thing is usually not at all what you seem to be thinking, nor does it have to be accurate. Besides, she says as Tes makes friends her personality will change. _Think of how you would feel if you had literally no friends- AND POSSIBLY_ _**NEVER**__**have**_ before you say something like that! (As far as Gaz goes, even she's got to have someone she can get along with. Besides, there is no such thing as someone who doesn't need a friend. Plus, one- since it's fanfiction it doesn't have to be accurate. Two- even if Gaz did know about and use cheats it doesn't mean she knows ALL of the cheats.) Third of all, she says once she finishes the swing of things it will be more like the actual series. If you've ever even written a fanfic before, which your lack of logging in makes me doubt, haven't you needed to set things up before you could get things moving? LASTLY AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, _**my little sister is writing this as a special birthday present for me, as she said last chapter, even though she completely and utterly loathes fanfiction and I do NOT appreciate you coming and being so picky and fairly rude when you're too much of a coward to log in so I can confront or talk to you directly! If you ever do log in and leave me another review like that, **_I will answer, being polite as I can manage,_** then if you're not apologetic I'm going to block you!**_ There has never been and will never be anything that gets me as mad as messing with my family or hurting their feelings! I suggest you look at my reviews, because His Minx, who I know in real life, is as miffed at you as I am.

Mar: Another thing, the character isn't based off of me at all. I'm just trying to _be _the character, that's all.

Tes: Jeez, that chick was a jerk. This really is just a fanfiction, and I think it takes a lot of heart and good nature to write something you hate for someone you love.

Dax: That _was _cruel. Mar was in the middle of writing that when she got that review, so that's why the chapter was so short.

Gir: That reviewer was a meanie girl. I LIKE WAFFLES! (runs around in circles giggling)

Mar: Anyways, let's talk about something happier.

Zim: GIR!

Gir: Yes, my master?

Zim: Why exactly did you put bacon in the soap?

Gir: I made it myself! (grins)

Zim: Answer the question, Gir. (waits a few minutes) GIR!

Gir: Doody do da doody doo do!

Mar: Gir said doody! XD

Yoruko: (rolls eyes) Can you please keep that in line- at least on a fanfic?

Mar: NEVER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yoruko: (sighs) I knew it was to much to ask… At least keep it to a minimum!

Mar: Nope. Never. Ever. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (ROFL)


	3. Chapter 3

Mar: WOO! Sorry it's been awhile since I've written anything. I've been too busy, with school coming and all.

Gir: Taco, taco, taco, taco, WAFFLES! (runs around destructively until he falls down)

Zim: GIR! I need you down in the lab right now!

Gir: (turns red) Yes, my master! (turns blue again, and heads to the lab with Zim) I like cupcakes… (pulls a cupcake out of nothing) NOM, NOM, NOM! (eats cupcake, while freaking Zim out)

Tes: Uh, Mar? I think Dib is trying to break into Yoru-chan's lair again…

Mar: WHAT?! THAT FILTHY LARGE HEADED DIB?! I'm going to kill him, and I know my Nee-chan won't want Dib in her lair. If he thinks SHE is a monster, man, I wonder what he thinks I am…

Yoruko: I can take care of him this time. You never let me have a go at torturing him.

Mar: NO! Much too fun for you! Shoo, sissy, shoo!

Yoruko: Why should I? I'm older than you!

Mar: … (drools in stupidity) Um… Let me think for a second… OH! I have something to say back! Well, you're not even being written by the creator of Yoruko, my older sister. Technically, we're just figments of their imagination played out through what the older sister calls a "blurb". None of us are the actual people, right? Well, anyways, Gir, you know your job, DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Yoruko: Ow… Crazy kid is going to give me a headache. (rubs head)

Gir: I like food! Neither Yoruko nor Mar owns anything except for the OCs and this thingys… PIGGIES!

Yoruko: You know, Mar, what you said doesn't even make sense…

**Chapter 3**

I grabbed a paper airplane out of the air that was flying towards me, and I unraveled it to see if anything was written inside it. I realized it was part of someone's math homework, so I redesigned the paper airplane's form so it would fly better and shot it straight into their backpack, which was wide open on the floor. I got a scowl back at me, and I'd bet money that was the person that threw the paper airplane math homework.

I smiled. "You forgot your math homework," I said sarcastically. "I was merely giving it back to you." Their face twisted in anger.

I didn't want to start another fight, so I walked off back towards my locker, noticing Zim trying to figure out what I'd done before to get his locker open. I had a lot of trouble not snickering at his failed attempts. "I wonder how many times you've had to have someone else open your locker," I said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Mr. Know it All."

"Nonsense!" Zim said, seeming to be quickly looking for an excuse. "I am just too amazing to be able to unlock this storage device you call a 'locker'. Though, can you show me what you did again, so Zim can do it by himself?" I laughed.

"Sure," I said, grinning. "Put your fingers on the knob." I made sure he was actually doing it correctly, and before he could stop me I stopped him. "Now, turn the knob left to forty-three." I sighed as he tried to turn it to four. "No, go the third notch past the number forty. Now, turn the knob right to get to thirty, and go past it once, then go to it again." I watched him fumble with it, but he finally got to it. "Next, you will need to turn the knob left to ten. After that, pull down, and you will be able to use your locker." He looked at me strangely when the lock popped off the locker.

"Smeets from back on Irk use better technology than this, _thing_," Zim said, scowling at the lock. "As you can so obviously tell, my race is far superior than yours, human-stink."

"I told you, I'm pretty sure I'm _not _human. Do I seem human to you? Wait, you're not even talking to me, are you?" I said. "Because you better not be, 'cause if you are, I'm going to be pretty pissed off at you, you must know." I looked at Zim, and I sighed when I realized he was totally ignoring me.

Suddenly, I saw something crawling around on his back, all over his PAK, so I picked it off dully. "Zim, you had a centipede crawling all over your PAK," I said, poking him. At the mere sight of the centipede, he screamed and ran off, dropping a bunch of papers from his arms. I sighed and picked up his papers, shoving them in his locker.

The centipede gave me an incredible idea as Zim ran back. I grinned with plans full of mischief. I thought about it for a few seconds, and slipped the centipede into his PAK quickly, though trying to seem as normal as possible when I did so. Suddenly somebody tapped my shoulder, and I whirled around on defensive mode. When I realized it was just Gaz, I calmed down. "Hey," she said, taking a second to look up from her GS3. I smiled, and pointed down the hall where the stairs were.

I felt a sensation of metal dropping onto my shoulder, and when I was expecting to see Gir, I saw a large robotic tick. _… Do I really want to know?_ I asked myself mentally. I punched it off my shoulder, knowing that a robotic tick can't stick to me. I turned around when I heard the sound of metal crashing against something, and realized I'd hit someone in the face.

"Gaz, you go ahead," I said, motioning her off. I took a knee next to the person I hit, and removed the tick, making sure all the parts got off of the person. "Sorry, I didn't know it would hit somebody when I punched it away…" I helped the boy up, and realized that I was helping Dib.

"I guess it's okay," Dib said, sounding unusually, I don't know, less paranormally obsessed, if that makes any sense? "But my glasses…" He showed me the fragments of his glasses. I held up one finger and took away the glasses, including every broken fragment. "What are you-?" I held my finger up to my lips, and I concentrated. The glasses started to rise up, hovering just above my hand. The fragments started to repair themselves, and go back into their places, until every piece was in the right place. I shoved the glasses back onto his head, and I whirled around to get back to Gaz.

"Wait!" Dib called. I stopped and turned my head towards him. "I sort of owe you for fixing my glasses. Even though I'm pretty sure you're not human, unless you're some sort of sorceress or something, anyways, no normal human could do that. I really want to thank you for that. I think my dad probably would have been pretty angry if he found out my glasses were broken."

I thought about it for a second. "Alright," I said. "You might think this is not a very good trade, but I assure you, for other people, it is, so… I want you to be nicer to Zim. You can go ahead and stop him from destroying the Earth and all of that, but, please, just be a little nicer. It's a good cause."

Dib grimaced. He thought about it, seeming to know that I could probably take back what I'd done for him, and cause worse pain and stress for him, sighing. "Fine," he said. "But only because you helped me with my glasses. Not that I'm afraid of you, because I'm not."

"Uh-huh," I said sarcastically. "_Suuuure,_ and I'm a giant waffle. You don't need to lie to yourself; you _know_ you are a little scared of me. That's why humanity dissects everything." Dib looked embarrassed, so I swished back around to find Gaz.

Suddenly, Gir dropped on my head, causing me to trip and fall to the floor. _Damn it, _I thought. _Why must this little robot be so cute?! WWWHHHYYYYY?!_ "Hello, Gir," I said, trying to breathe. I pulled Gir off of my head, and I walked down the stairs, carrying Gir, trying to find Gaz.

When I got down the stairs, I saw Zim out the window, steaming from the rain, screaming on his back. "Sorry Gaz," I muttered. "But I don't think I'll be catching up to you, at least, not anytime soon…"

I held Gir a bit tighter as I opened the window, and I carefully jumped out. "Gir, go to your master," I said. "I'll follow in a few minutes."

"Yes ma'am!" Gir said, shocking me when I realized he was listening to me. I ran towards the crowd of kids filing out into the rain. I saw a bunch of kids dancing around, and as odd as that was, I ignored them. Finally, I spotted a couple of umbrellas off in the shadows, and I sprinted for them.

"Hey, can I borrow your umbrella?" I asked a random kid, who looked at me weirdly. Eventually, she shrugged and handed it over. I spotted Gaz over in the corner with an umbrella as well. "Hey Gaz, let's go." She nodded, and she followed me towards Zim.

When Zim got into my sights, I saw him flailing while Gir was orbiting him yelling something about pigs. I helped Zim up and handed him the umbrella I had in my possession. "Gaz, I'm going to take Zim home, want to meet up with me later?" I asked.

Gaz shrugged. "Sure," she said. "Bloaty's Pizza Hog has a new pizza that I was going to try today anyways. Meet me by five, Tes." I nodded, and she started walking off.

I turned towards Zim. I studied his burns that he'd gotten from the unusually heavy rain. "I can patch you up," I said. "I've treated all sorts of injuries before. Even you, a supposedly superior Irken Invader, wouldn't believe what kind of injuries I've had and treated." Zim seemed stuck between a scowl and a confused look.

"Why are you helping me?" Zim said, sort of shocking me that he wasn't acting like he was so much better than me. "Nobody ever tries to help me. Except Gir, of course, being my robot slave. But that is much different."

I thought about it for a moment. "I honestly don't know why myself," I said. "Maybe it's because you seem like a cool alien. You seem to understand a little more than the others, though you don't like to show that side of you." He raised a non-existent eyebrow at me. I turned around, letting the rain run down my neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked, seeming to be acting maybe a little unusual for him. He normally acts pompous, but now he just seems… I don't know, he's just acting differently. "What is this, different side of me, you speak of?"

"You know, I studied up on Irkens, and I'm thinking you're a defective. They try to execute defectives, but as long as I'm around, I'll make sure they don't." I said, not really answering his question. "I just really want to help people with their problems."

I started dragging him off towards his house using the help of my photographic memory. Strangely, for the rest of the time, he was just silent. I even looked back a few times to make sure he really was there, under the umbrella.

Suddenly, Gir attacked my head. I suppressed a yelp as he knocked me to the ground, so I took a peek at Zim, who had stumbled from me losing grip on his arm, although he still had a good grip on the umbrella. "Hey, Gir," I said, trying to keep my face out of the mud Gir had knocked me into. "Unhk… Could you PLEASE let me- uumph- up Gir?"

"Okie dokie!" Gir said, jumping up. I slowly got up, rubbing the tip of my nose to get rid of the mud that I'd gotten on my skin. Then I saw Dax running towards me with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Tes?!" he asked, and then caught a glimpse of Zim. He glared at him, and then returned his attention to me. He observed my hand, and looked at me square in the eyes. "Is the scar-?" I glared at him, and he sighed. "Fine then. May I ask you what you are doing with an Irken?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What's wrong with Irkens? He's my friend, thank you very much, and all I was doing was going to treat his injuries because he was badly burned." Zim looked at me strangely when I called him my friend, but I ignored it.

"I know a lot more about our race than you do, you know," Dax said, not answering my question. "I also know more about Irkens than you do. You should never be around him, no matter the cost. You can't be around him."

"Why?" I said, getting angry. "Why can't I be around Zim, let alone be friends with him? There's nothing at all wrong with him."

"You should understand," he said, straightening so we were closer in height. "Why you can't be around him. You see, Irkens destroyed our entire race. We are the only two known X-Toun left."

**End of Chapter**

Mar: Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun! SUSPENSE! CLIFFHANGER! Bwahahahaha!

Yoruko: I hate cliffhangers, except when I'm the one writing them.

Tes: Haha, I know what happens next Yoruko, and you don't!

Yoruko: Can you tell me? Please?

Tes: Nope. You are going to have to wait, like the rest of the readers.

Yoruko: Oh, fine… I don't like spoiling surprises anyways. Speaking of which, my birthday is coming up so soon!

Mar: You know what, nee-chan? You probably won't be getting the next chapter for awhile because I have my first day of sixth grade tomorrow! Kekekekeke! (evil face)

Yoruko: Mou… What a shame… Maybe for Christmas you could write me a Danny Phantom fanfic for a present? (evil grin)

Mar: … No… Never… This is the only time I'm doing something like this…

Yoruko: Darn… Didn't think that'd work anyways though. (sigh) Ah, well.

Danny: Why is this green dog, that's obviously not a ghost dog, throwing tacos at me?

Mar: Danny? WTF?! How'd you get in here? GET OUT!

Danny: Sheesh, sorry… (walks out)

Yoruko: Wait a sec, Danny, you can come back! Mar, how many times do I have to remind you to be nice?

Mar: Nee-chan… NO FUDGING CROSSOVERS!

Yoruko: It's not a crossover, he just wants to hang out with us!

Danny: What's a crossover?

Mar: You really, really don't want to know… I'm scared of them… Most of them make no sense…

Danny: Wha?! I'm not sure I really want to know.

Clockwork: It's not that bad, Daniel. Yoruko's sister just makes some ghosts seem normal.

Yoruko: It's just two different series combined into one fanfiction. For example, think of your favorite movies. A story or movie about the characters meeting would be a crossover.

Mar: Though some are scary…

Kagome: (walks into the room) Konnichiwa! ^.^

Mar: Huh? GAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH! (runs away screaming)

Yoruko: Hi Kagome-chan! Don't mind my sister, she's just weird.

Clockwork: So this is the time traveler Yoruko told me about. Nice to meet you. I am Clockwork.

Danny: Um, that was weird of Mar… .

Kagome: Mar? That was your sister, Yoruko-chan?

Yoruko: Yeah… don't mind her, she's a goofball with a tendency to make me look almost normal… and she can't stand fanfiction. Crossover stories are even worse for her, so she couldn't handle characters from three different stories all in the same room.

Danny: So… that was all it was? Talk about overreacting…

Yoruko: … Ask Clockwork to show you what she's like hyper. You'll understand a little more then. -.-'

Danny: …Er… ookay…

Kagome: But didn't you say she never runs out of energy in the first place?

Gir: Who wants waffles?! ^.^

Danny: That weird dog is back…

Yoruko: Who, Gir? He's actually a robot in disguise. His master's an alien named-

Mar: SHUT UP NEE-CHAN! YOU'LL BLOW THEIR COVER, even more than they already have…!

Yoruko: Sorry, Zim, but I know Danny can keep the secret.

Danny: This guy's an alien? Cool!

Mar: GREAT TACO LORD, IT'S A FLOATING PINEAPPLE! :D

Danny: … What the heck?

Yoruko: This is proof of what I have to deal with everyday…


End file.
